The Ring
by Death Immortalitis
Summary: [ON HIATUS]{TG? DG? TGD?}[CHAP.4 UP!] AN: Put on HIATUS until at least 3 reviews are recieved. By 3 DIFFERENT reviewers. Which'll prolly be NEVER. Sorry, Katy. I'll update occasionally for you. Special thanks to the 'Dif. Reviewer 1' Riddled Slytherin,
1. Forever Falling

The Ring

**Disclaimer:**_If I owned _'Harry Potter'_, why would I be writing this!?_

**Rating:**_  CHANGED to R for mature content, swearing, and violence._

**Author's Note:**_Will have T/G and D/G, not sure which is the general one.__Is gonna be hard for me to decide if Draco's gonna to be _Good!Draco _or _Bad!Draco.  Bad!Draco _is my fave.  Please R'nR!_

**Note:** 'The Ring' _is not like the ring in LotR, though it has a few traits of it, except that Tom can control it no matter where he is.  More about this follows in future chapters._

**Note #2:**_ Ginny's full name is actually **Ginevra **(middle name: Molly), not **Virginia**, as many had thought, and still think.  I thought it was Ginerva, but it was actually Ginevra, sorry!  I've edited the chapters now, but if you see Ginerva, report it to me and I'll change it._

_I, I, I am falling down_

_Try and stop me_

Feels so good to hit the ground 

_Try and watch me_

_Falling on my face_

_It's an upulant human race_

_And I,_

_I am falling down_

- _Falling Down__, _**Avril Lavigne**

__

**_The Journal of Ginevra M. Weasley_**

****

_August 29th, 1996_

**Forever Falling**

Forever falling I was.  For who, you may ask?  **No**, not that fool, Potter.  But someone very much like him.  And yet not.

Long midnight lashes, with unruly jet-black hair.  Sly and clever.  Intelligent.  _He _had charm and grace, in which I've never seen in a man.  Man; that is the word I used to hate and love to describe him.  When I was 11.

I had been a naïve little schoolgirl.  An '_Innocent little Mary-virgin schoolgirl_', he used to describe me.  Well, that was until he took my innocents. _And_, not to mention, my virginity along with it.  _Bastard._

Who, you may ask am I talking about?  The great Heir of Slytherin, the smartest most handsome person on the face of the Earth (_when he was young at least) _(_tied next to that **hot** Draco Mal – er, never mind, that's not the point)__, _the most powerful Sorcerer of the Age. Ever.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Or more commonly known to all; the Dark Lord, **Lord Voldemort**,  You-Know–Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

No one but myself has ever known my feelings for the infamous Dark Lord.  My stupid mudblood-loving parents, male siblings, and so-called _friends_, thought, and still think, that I hated, loathed him.

And in a way, I do.  I love him so much it hurts to think about my heartbreak when he was gone.  And yet, I loathed him with the might of a thousand suns **for** leaving me.

In a way, it is his fault.  Him, being **oh-so-confident** that we – _no, he, it's always about him_ – would win the battle.  And, only to lose the war in the process.

Everyone thinks that the **Great Boy-Who-Lived **– _he should've died in my opinion _–had saved me from my death.  But, no, he had simply foiled our plans of World Domination and the Enslavement of Mudbloods, Half-borns and Muggles.  He didn't save me at all.  Just caused me much grief.  I **_loathe_** him with the intensity of more than a billion suns.

And he **destroyed** my _darling _basilisk!  Tom had said that I could order it around as much as he could, and it was partly his and mine.  It belonged and was bound to follow the orders of all Heirs of Slytherin.

Tom poured part of half of his soul into mine, and I he.  So I was part Heir, too.  I had just figured that out too late, during the summer before my 2nd Year.  Seems I lacked in intelligence in my 1st year also.  Pathedic of me, really.

Oh, I swear on the Chamber of Secrets, that if Tom ever comes back, I'm going to **KILL **him.  Then, ressurect him again, to his misfortune, by the life force of Scar-head, that **I**'d'vekilled.  Oh, that'll teach him.  He'd always wanted to see Potter lying on a cold stone floor, screaming in pain and agony; slowing rotting to a bare skeleton.

Tom could be as charming and conceiving as a snake, and as much as an insufferable git as the Malfoys' are!  And they can be pretty damn annoying, too.

If it was one thing I adored and hated to do to him, was to upset him.  I loved the way his eyes swirled to a deep red crimson, with his pale, grey ones.  And he'd hurt me deeply next.  I loved and hated it at the same time.

The way he'd attack me so slyly, so sudden, that my eyes always widened in surprise, no matter how often he'd done it.  He's a masochist, yes, I know that.  He loves the way I upset him, and hates it as much as I do, that I had the bloody gall to annoy him, the Great Dark Lord.

As he hurts me, violating me to the depth of my soul, he gets turned on _(by me, so easily)_, and I felt a hardening bump by my thigh.

Oh, I remember the night he _took_ me.  He led me to the Room of Requirement, put a Silencing charm on the emerald green drapes, and stripped me of my second-hand robes.  As he moved his expertise hands _(I had scowled at the thought of him doing this with his other whores)_ along my body, moving in perfect rhythm with his, inflicting feelings I've never felt before.

He took me slowly, and I felt pain beyond imagining.  He though, seemed to be enjoying him very much, and started to quicken his pace.  After a few more rounds of pain in his powerful thrusts, I started to feel a glorious release; the pain subsided, and I was soon moaning in bliss.

That night, was the night he'd taken everything from me.  From my innocents, to half of my soul, to my virginity.  In a way, he's filled a hole no one could before, and left it even more empty than ever before.

I started menstruating when I was 9, yes, so I secretly had thought of sex, but of course had never told of anyone.  I remember being emabaressed by my annoying brothers when I started to gain weight faster, and I was soon 3 pounds more than Ron.

__**A/N:**_ During puberty, you gain weight and height rapidly, if you are confused._

At the age of ten, I'd began to think of masturbating.  But due to my annoying neurotic thoughts, which were desperately mixed with my erotic ones, I was too worried that I'd be caught. As I tended to moan myself to awareness when I'd dreamt being _touched_, by someone; any guy, that just _wanted _me.

Such naughty thoughts kept evading my mind, that I had trouble sleeping, because I'd found myself moaning myself awake more often.  So I told my mother I'd had trouble sleeping, and needed a batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and she responded quickly, to my relief.  I could go back to sleeping like normal people without erotic thoughts invading my dreams.

I still dream about him sometimes; either about him talking to me about his plan which included me.  It had failed, 'cos of that _damned _Scar-head.

**ANYONE ELSE READ THIS,DON'T TOUCH**

**_THIS PART OF THE PARCHMENT._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_'OBLIVIATE!'_ the journal suddenly seemed to shriek in the silver-blonde's head.  He looked down at the page he was reading and frowned.  He had finally gotten hold of the Weaslette's _precious _journal, that she took and wrote in everywhere, and it was blank!

_Dammit, _he thought furiously.  He'd crack this bloody book's secrets out soon, if his name wasn't Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**__**

What he didn't know was that everything he'd recently actually read in that book, was completely erased from his memory by a very powerful Memory Charm.  Draco also didn't realize the small note that was automatically written, after he'd foolishly laid his hand down on the place where the last bits of text bore a warning.  As he slammed the dark ebony cover down in frustration, the note at the bottom had already disappeared.**__**

**Ha, you touched it.**

**A/N:**  _Sorry for the short chapter, 'll try to update more often w/ longer chapters. Flame if you want - don't give a damn._

** - Death Immortalitis**


	2. Tom Riddle's 'Resurrection' Part One

The Ring

**Disclaimer:**  _I do not own '_Harry Potter_', and I sadly never will.  :'(  News:  Rumors of the Book 6 title, is that it's called '_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_'.  I don't think it's true but if it is, I'll eat my words bitterly.  But, I don't think '_Harry Potter_' is the type of book to have a _Prince_. rolls eyes_

****

****

****

**A/N:**  _Second chapter, yay!  I know this hasn't been reviewed at _all_. sob (C'mon, is it _that _bad?)  But, this story is just for my own personal amusement and to improve my writing skills.  This chapter is longer than the last one a bit.  Roughly around the 2000s, and as time progresses into the next, they'll be longer._

**Note:**  _I admit it, the first part of this chapter was actually for a different story I was writing at first, but after a few tweaks, it changed into the next chapter of '_The Ring_'.  So, don't think I'm gonna update this often.  (grumbles If anyone actually likes this story.) R/R _please_!  With Draco on top?  (Or for guys, you can have Ginny on top! wink-wink)_

__

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the Dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_So save me from the nothing I've become_

_ - Bring Me To Life, _**Evanescence**

_-CHAPTER TWO-_

_Tom Riddle's 'Resurrection' (Part One)_

__

It was a surprisingly warm summer's night, even for the summer.  It was rather hot and humid, though the horrible Orphanage Mistresses tried to make it the coldest they could in this particular room.  Not that it had mattered anymore of course.  For the boy who lived in this certain lonely dorm barely felt anything anymore.  Least likely was that he felt the cold dampness here in this dump.

Deep, cold, gray eyes peered through the pitch-black darkness.  Occasionally, they swirled into a bloodthirsty mixture of crimson blood and its normal glaring gray.

Who had they belonged to?  Tom Marvolo Riddle of course.  Or little 'T. Jr.' as his old '_chums_' who had long left the Orphanage had used to call him.  Not so little anymore, now is he?  No, from his old, weak, little starved body, was replaced with strong hands (used particularly for torture) and a very muscular torso.  He still had those cold murderous eyes, which he would have forever.  Until his death.

At least, _if _he died.  His one true quest he was deeply searching for – which you all must know by now - was and still is the path to Immortality.  And he would not sleep until he was safely assured he had reached that goal.

But he also had another thing on his mind.  The Chamber of Secrets incident.  Sure, he'd managed to kill that _annoying _wench Myrtle, but his mind was mainly focused on the journal in which he had implanted a '_memory_' of his 16-year-old self.

__**A/N:**  _The 'memory' part has a reason it's in italics.  This is OC, so it's not real in the books, if you're a thick retard who doesn't know that.  Please (_not) _excuse me if I'm offending you, 'cos I _am _a Slytherin, myself._

He had told the girl who had written in it 50 years later that he was a memory implanted in it, when actually it had a special effect.  While he was writing in this timeline, 1941, where the journal (the girl called it a diary since, well, she _was _a _girl_) was about 50 years was being written in, the words from the future and past exchanged and were able to form a portal once a bond made was strong enough.

And one innocent – _ha, not anymore _- little redhead by the name of Ginevra Weasley, had written in it.  She was known as Ginny to friends, family, and people who weren't enemies or rivaled against her enough to call her '_just another Weasley'_,or didn't know her full name.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley._

She would've become Ginevra Voldemort, if their plan hadn't failed.

She would've become the next Dark Empress, ruling by his side.  Age didn't matter to them anymore.  She'd grow out of it into a blossoming 16-year old, like him, once he got to the immortality point he would resolve.  All this would've happened if a certain _Scarhead_ didn't have to ruin it all!

Tom had come up with another of his ingenious plans with his fair lady, Ginevra.  He would supposedly _'force' _her to write those messages on the corridor walls in (their dear Basilisk's) blood, and make up the whole thing about the '_Dear Tom'_ messages that corresponded.  Ginevra would come of her free will, not that they knew of, and pretend to lie there barely lifeless.  And that was partly true.  She was becoming drained of her life force, but as soon as he had Potter out of the way, he'd use his life force to resurrect his Ginevra.

But he had to become so bloody _damn _stupid to overlook the Phoenix tears accident.  Damn him, _damn Potter, _**and DAMN THE BLOODY KARMA AND ALL.**

They also had a backup plan incase something went wrong.  Of course, they'd been half-serious and joking around if their brilliant plan hadn't gone so wrong.  Ginevra would act like normal, pretending to still have that _STUPID_ little crush on the Potter boy, until he, Tom, somehow came up with a way to release himself from his bloody confines.

They also had a thing in common with their names.  Tom had taken his first name after his _(foolish, idiotic, filthy mudblood) _father, and Marvolo after his grandfather.  She'd taken Ginevra after one of her rare old _female _ancestors her family either forgot about; as to they never talked about Ginevra I.  Molly was taken, of course, after her mother.

He'd _never_ call her by her nickname.  He said it was too childish, and _she _thought so, too.  Anything that went with him, was ok with her, too.  She sometimes had her own opinions that were surprisingly deep with intelligence, and half the time Tom waved them off saying she didn't know 'what the _Hell'_ she was talking about.  The other half was shared by being fairly amused, and pride glistened in his dark swirling eyes, that he approved and made her glow with glee inside that she'd pleased him.

She'd never show it though.  She'd been taught well by him on how to act and seduce people to do their bidding.  If it was one thing she knew he hated, was that Tom _loathed _genuine happiness.  If it was a dark type of humor: like his dream of killing _Scarhead_, he greatly would've approved with no doubt about it.

Her parents, friends, old-time-crushes; _everyone_ who knew about the incident had thought and still think that he was a memory and the fact that she hated him.  Completely.

Well, that was half – true; she had hated him with the might a thousand suns.  And lusted – _perhaps possibly loved _**(he quickly shoved that thought away)**– for him.  Lust was all that kept her going with the reminder that she had a demented 16-year old _'memory' _of a boy and his thoughts stuck in her head.

Sure, for an 11-year old girl, she had even amazed _him.  _The Great Lord Voldemort, by her actions.  In _sex_.  She was exceptionally skilled for her age and size.  Yes, he had rather mind blowing organisms by the hands and _tongue _of the blood-red-headed vixen.

Perhaps one of her biggest secrets, he had fortunately chosen _not _to tell Potter while in the Chamber of the future, was about puberty.  Yes, at a young age – _9 to be exact _– she had gone through puberty.  And everyone knows when this happens, the person going through it may start to think about things in a new light.  Things like …  well, you _know _what I mean.

She began **_masturbating_** when she was 10, and discovered the great _delights _and _thrills _of rubbing … **_there_**.  Tom had been completely oblivious (_for once in his life_) about how _naughty _she had been at _such_ a young age.

When he had first been told of this well-kept secret, he had been shocked.  Even more amazed when she actually asked at one of their other '_visits' _if he'd _touch_ her **_there_**.

_My, my, looks like she's not as innocent as she looks and seems._

As time progressed, they had become more intimate with each other.  She had a fairly big bust for an 11-year old, which she had hidden well under her baggy old hand-me-downs, and a very tight training bra.  No pink; always the essential black, white and red, preferably crimson.  And some of his favorite colors, of course; the great emerald-green, and shining silver.  Slytherin colors.

He remembered how much she turned him on with her devious eyes and sly smirks.  He had been very hard down there.  Especially when she started to moan and whimper that certain way she knew turned him on, as he did very inappropriate things to do with an 11-year old.

He'd been mildly amused when he saw her semi-full grown curls.  Dark, curly, and arousing.  He'd learnt about growth of pubic hair around the genital area would progress through few years to about this standard, but it's not everyday you find out an 11-year old has progressed this far in the menstrual state.

He wondered if she had started PMS yet … time would've quickened its pace in her time of the future by now.  So he guessed she had gone far beyond the young age of 11maybe. 

_Maybe to around my age.   I wonder how she looks now.  Damn. Ssssss…._

__**A/N:**  _Hint-hint - He's looking down at between his legs.  He's _very _uncomfortable there now. _

But she'd still have the same cowering look around him, when he started to frighten and pleasure her at the same time.  She was half in living Hell, and partly in mind-blowing bliss.

Oh, how he _loved _how she whimpered and moaned everytime he touched her.  Her breasts were not fully developed of course.  But they certainly would fit a size 'A' bra far from it, they were rather large for such a young girl of her age, and he loved to tease her there.  Swirling his tongue expertly over her hard buds, turned into one of his favorite past-times as he crossed over the gap in time warping over in a rapid succession over to her time.  Hah, he really _was _a genius, inventing a way to cross over the Warp of Time and Space into the future. 

He'd fixed the diary in his time quite easily so it could be ready to talk to in the future timeline.  Unfortunately, it was plain _screwed _up in the future. Now, if he could just somehow fix the diary in the future.

Lucius was having a very off-day.  He'd lost yet _another _house-elf, his son was ignoring him, and Narcissa was off pampering her face, _again_.  As vain as she was, she was also very beautiful without all the make-up.  He'd told her this, countless of times, but she'd never listen to him.

Besides the word '_off-day_' to describe this day, was boring.  He was bored, and for the past half-hour, he'd been doing nothing important or pleasing.  He decided a few hours ago to go whoring again with his sister-in-law's friend Jenna.  His wife didn't give a damn what he did with other women, and Lucius didn't care either when he heard his wife screaming in ecstasy without being in close contact with him. Sex was _sex_, and pure wanton lust was all that kept them going.  Love was too complicated, too noble and was a trait of the '_Light_' side.

Jenna was a very spoiled and wicked slut.  She liked to go rough, as did he.  But today, for the first time, he thought their 3 ½ hours of lovemaking was boring.  He'd _come _to a few dozen times, and he still wasn't satisfied.  He s'posed he was in another one of his '_insatiable_' moods, as Bella[trix] had called it.

'_I've been a few of those moods, too.  Never satisfied with even the _rawest_ feelings of pleasure._'

With nothing to do, his mind somehow wondered to the Chamber of Secrets year; and how Potter had defeated the great Dark Lord once again.  Except this time, he couldn't exactly be called the '_Dark Lord_', as it was just a '_memory_'.

__**A/N:**_  Lucius knows about the time warp thingy._

Tom Marvolo Riddle had been their great leader all the way from the beginning, though.  Dashing and very popular with the ladies, he'd been a powerful person to look up to if you were on the Dark side.

Sighing in boredom, he took out Tom Riddle's journal that Potter foolishly had given back in an (unfortunately successful) attempt to free his old house-elf … what was its name again?  Dubby?  Dobby?  Oh well, why should he care about the name of his old house-elf?  Maybe he really _was _going mental.

He quickly composed himself formally at this thought.  _Him_, the Dark Lord's right-hand man, going mental?  Maybe in a metaphoric way, but never literally.  That was utterly _stupid_ to think!

He suddenly winced as he heard a small _clunk! _ Lucius looked down and saw his favorite prize golden long-ink-lasting quill had fell down onto the floor and ink was all over the floor.  So _that_ was what he'd been doing with it for the past half-hour; trying to balance the stupid thing on his _nose._  He frowned and decided to get one of the servants to clean it up later when it had dried.  More work for them.

_Now to the matter at hand._

He carefully fingered the large hole in the leather-bound book, whispering spells and incantations waving his wand, to no accomplishment.  With nothing to do, and pure determination that was quickly extinguishing his boredom to fix it, he carefully began to plan out how he was going to fix this thing.

**A/N:**  Well, that was my first try into the mind of Tom Riddle and Lucius.  How was it?  If you don't review, that's your problem but _PLEASE_  _R/R please!_

 - Death Immortalitis


	3. Tom Riddle's 'Resurrection' Part Two

The Ring

****

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own 'Harry Potter' – bloody Hell, why do you have to rub it in, just 'cos I'm a Slytherin. _

****

**A/N:** _Hello, this is the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I've been REALLY busy, and I have camp, which takes up till 6 pm. Don't have much writing time__. I never thought I'd ever get even _one _review for this! Thank you to all my few reviewers who have been kind enough to actually _care _to review! XD_

_News: Ok, it's official, words don't taste good. Why the hell am I saying this? Look to the last chapter. The 6th book actually _is_ gonna be called the Half-Blood Prince (HBP). sprinkles chocolate smarties on word ice-cream_

_PS. How does everyone get the space thingy in FF.N to work? I can press enter 100000000000 for all it matters, and it always ever shows up as ONLY one enter space. /8S_

**Review Correspondents:**

****

__**aratherfasinatedslytherin**_  
  
Thanks for the awesome review. OMG, my **1st **review, you dunno howgiddy I got! You rock! I don't think I wrote Ginevra (I accidentally made it Ginerva, but it's actually Ginevra.) and Tom that good, but thanks for the compliment! Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be updating as much as I can_!

__**Lisi__**

_LOL, you think you like it? Well, I think I'm gonna thank you. Intense? Well, that's the point! ;;_

__**Cat**__

_Thanks for reviewing! Also, thank you for the warning, I upped up the rating ok? _

__**mili**__

Yeah, sorry. I didn't think the rating would be that bad! My apologies, thanks for reviewing!

__**anonymous**__

_Thanks for reviewing! I edited all chapters to say Ginevra, and not Ginerva! Thanks for the reminder !_

__**Katy**__

_In a few fics there have been Dark!Ginny, but yeah not written like this. I wanted her to be unique and not cliché like the other ones, where she's either Shy!Ginny, or just more Independent!Ginny, not that I don't like the latter. Also, I upped the rating! LOL, luv – D.I._

_PS. You see Mean Girls? See the translation for the Luv ya! kisskiss thing!_

_-----_

_'I linger in the doorway_

__

_Of alarm clocks screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, _

_And the raindrops as they're falling tell a story … _

_In my fields of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

__

_I lie inside myself for hours_

__

_And watch my purple sky fly over me' _

- _Imaginary__, _**Evanescence**

**-----**

_– CHAPTER 3 – _

_Tom Riddle's 'Resurrection' (Part Two)_

_ 'Canta Mori …' _

Tom could feel himself becoming more and more awake. What was _happening_?

_'Prior Aparishe …'_

He could feel it now, one of his _fateful _followers was finally fixing the diary in the future!! He would finally be free and see his _dear _Ginevra.

_Canta mori … Prior Aparishe … _He remembered these spells quite easily when he was a 5th year. The Restoring and Ressurection charms. Combine 'em together, and they'd work twice as well.

He was finally going to be free of the _boring _present which were the futures long-forgotten past! He was finally going to see his _darling _Ginevra, and they'd finally be able to have some _alone time _together. _If you know what I mean._

He was now completely and fully awake, not wanting to miss any second of his own great resurrection. He was going to kill his present self, and take his place. It was just becoming more great and powerful sooner – why _hadn't _he thought of this before?

Now, for the final step. In his private Prefect room, there was a flash of golden light protruding from his leather-bound journal.

He put both of his two pale white spider-like hands on the faded creaky pages and concentrated hard.

I have to get out. To get out is the only thing that matters right now. Nothing else. But to get out. Get out, get out, come out, come out …

He sucked in a deep breath suddenly as he felt himself being blinded more than ever by the bright luminous glare of the book's light. He felt like he was being squeezed into a tight package, waiting to be delivered, except to a different time, not a person.

Well, sort of not to a person.

_I'm coming, my Ginevra._

He now felt as if slimy freezing cold hands were slapping him, with no mercy. However, Tom barely felt it as he only concentrated on getting to his destination. If a wizard tried this without concentrating on the main point of getting there hard, he could come out very disorientated and without a trace of sanity left.

No matter how twisted said wizard might be.

So, being very intelligent (even if was very twisted nonetheless) he concentrated hard.

_10, 9, 8, 7 … _

Oh, if he had to wait any longer, he thought his mind might combust with stress from concentrating so hard.

_6, 5, 4 …_

Almost there.

_Ginevra will be waiting for you on the other side of this world, _a nagging little voice in the back of this head reminded him.

So, with the thought of his sweet-tasting, blood-redheaded lover at the other end, he was willing enough to endure all this to see her again.

_And taste her, and touch her, and feel her moan and scream under my every touch … _

Er – back to the matter at hand.

_3, 2 … _

A few more seconds and this horrible torture he was going through would be over. And to make it worst, the invisible slapping hands seemed to be turning ice-cold every time they touched him, with harder and harder force each time.

**_1, 0 … !!!_**

Finally, as the last moment of being squeezed in that tight packaging, he felt himself slip away into a very much darker light (compared to the bright one).

'My Lord, my lord …' whispered Lucius, bowing down to kiss the hem of his robes.

'Thank you, Lucius,' I drawled, testing out my voice. 'You have done well, and shall be greatly rewarded.'

Lucius waddled backwards into a kneeling position, crawling back on his knees. _Ouch, _carpet burn.

But it was well worth his reward; for Tom Marvolo Riddle had risen once again. To stay.

-----

Ginevra paced back and forth, thinking of what to do.

_Ask Malfoy, perhaps? _A nagging little voice in the back of her head suggested.

_Are w – am I _insane? _Malfoy may be a fellow Death Eater, but I am way above his status to _ask _him. Even if we work side by side in battle, he stole my journal! _She seethed back.

Her mind was made up, she'd have to somehow creep out of the castle, sneak deep into the Forbidden Forest, to the secret Apparition Point (AP) she'd found. Difficult, but she _had _to get to this meeting.

Her mark had seared quite painfully than usual this time, meaning that this was an extremely important meeting that she could not afford to miss. After all, being in the presence of thousands (yes, _thousands_) of other evildoers made her feel in place. Like she belonged.

Peering nervously around the corner, she snuck pass the unaware sleeping portraits into the cold, misty fog of the darkness. As she got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she glanced briefly into Hagrid's hut. Sleeping.

Whew.

She walked quietly for a few minutes, swiftly, but her light footsteps were as dead as night. Rubbing her arms in large, vast circles to keep warmth, she shivered as she entered near the zone of the Centaurs.

Didn't like to be disturbed, them Centaurs.

As she passed the silently sleeping sounds of the Centaurs' breathing, she broke into a quick sprint; making her quick breathes as soft as the feathers of her old pillow. She dashed to the secret hiding place of the AP, panting. As her chest heaved up and down, she recollected herself and took a last sharp intake of air.

Glancing quickly around her, to make sure she wasn't being watched, she closed her eyes and vanished out of this air.

-----

Draco Malfoy paced around the Death Eaters' temporary meeting place. Each Death Eater had a different type of Apparition Key, each always worn on them, in a very discreet place. To use them, you had to speak a secret incantation - every different to suit the different keys – mentally, and you'd automatically Apparate to the meeting place.

It was very flabbergasting every time the Death Eaters did this, because each time they Apparated, the meeting place was always different, which would be very frustrating to adjust to their new (even _if just _temporary) surroundings.

He bit his the insides of his lip, and glanced at a certain titanium-steel door. From that door had walked two people. One had been his father Lucius, the other a tall pale-faced boy, not a day older then around 16.

The shocking news came that their master, the Dark Lord had been killed and replaced. By_ who_?They had asked.

Turns out it was none other then … _the Dark Lord himself_!? It took about near 45 minutes for the news to fold out. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord when he still had his (_filthy muggle) _father's name, had come and killed himself, well, his _future _self, because he had somehow come from the future to this time.

__**A/N:**_ Since you already know what he means, I'm not even going to bother explaining right here._

The Weaslette, apparently torn between fascination, and … _eagerness_? To do what, exactly? Draco could tell, by the way she bit her lip so hard that it started to actually bleed, it was simple.

The new/old Dark Lord soon became in the female population's eyes, as what they usually thought of Draco himself. Three guesses just _what _they thought of him as.

_SEX ON A BLOODY STICK._

Draco wouldn't really mind if they were paying more attention to another man. In fact, most of the time, being followed around by a large queue of girls hoping to become another notch on his bedpost could be quite _annoying_.

And most were _Slytherin _girls, and Draco thought they were all _disgusting_. The only reason he ever actually _slept _with them were that they were pure-blooded.

However, there was a certain windswept looking redhead that he _did _mind about looking at the Dark Lord. (He called him _'Voldie' _as his own secret nickname, but he would never dare to call him that.) A certain non-Slytherin girl. A certain _GRYFFINDOR _girl.

Draco had a secret. One that he had sworn never to tell. For the past few years – starting from his fifth year to be exact – he'd developed a little … kind of _fancy _on the _gorgeous _firey redhead by the name of Ginevra Molly Weasley. _(How he even figured out that was her full name even surprised him.)_

With her sly Slytherin-ish smirk, to her _(completely enthralling)_ fiery spirit, and her sharp well-chosen remarks, Draco simply – even though he'd never admit it even to himself – _adored _her. All of these things about her, Draco was sure he'd never seen upon the faces of the girls in his house.

Her long crimson mane of soft curls went with her creamy chocolate-brown eyes perfectly. And those curves – _oh_! Those curves on her body, each in _all_ the right places. Needless to say, Draco found every inch of her (that he'd been lucky enough to glimpse so far) entrancing and utterly sexy.

It was more than some small idle fancy, it was an _infatuation_. An obsession. He suddenly caught himself thinking and dreaming of the girl. Of her giggling at him, teasing him in _more ways than one_ (_winkwink_), just really pleased to be with him. Satisfied with how he was, even if in real life, she _loathed _him.

So then why had he bound himself not to tell her, since he found her so sophisticated - especially now?

_(_**A/N:**_ Oh besides the fact you two hate each other, your family hates each other, it'd never work out, _and _she now belongs to the Dark L – _

**Draco:**_ Shut up! Just get on with this stupid story of yours!_

**A/N:** _whispers He just wants to get to the part where he and 'Nevra – _ahh! _I've been hit! faints)_

_Oh_! Maybe it was the fact that she hated him and thought the feelings were mutual, too. Also, their families despised each other, and hated each other with the intensity of all the planets, stars, wormholes, black holes, etc., etc.

Draco's blood was starting to boil rather furiously.

Or _maybe_,it was because that she'd been in the titanium-steel wall, silenced by a Silencing Charm, _WHERE SHE AND THEIR _'GREAT LORD VOLDIE' _(WHO WAS NOW YOUNGER THAN DRACO, AND EXACTLY G – THE WEASLETTE'S AGE) **FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN ETERNITY, WHICH WAS WAY TO LONG. BY THE WAY, DID I MENTION THE DOOR AND FLOOR SHOOK, LEADING RIGHT FROM THE STEEL DOOR … !?**_

**__**

There suddenly came a loud creaking sound and he looked up. Voldie and Ginevra had _finally_ decided to come out and grace everyone with their _great bloody presences_.

Was it just he, or did their clothes seem a little too freshly put on, as if they just had. And was it just his bloody vision going blind, or did they look just a bit more flushed than before. And that walk! Draco knew that Gin – the Weaslette could be clumsy, but why did it look to Draco too much that she was struggling to walk. No one else noticed anything, because they were too lazy to care.

'Now that you have all been told of the new changes, and I've had my brief talk with the only exception of a Gryffindor as a Death Eater –' _Hah! You mean brief _screw_! _'- You all may leave.'

As everyone Dissapparated before his eyes, Draco chose to stay just for a second later.

As he snuck the briefest of glances at the two, he could've sworn he saw her wink very subtly at the '_Voldie King_' (his new nickname for the younger Dark Lord) as her lips quirked up just in the slightest.

With a snap[ing sound] and a swallow of the throat, Draco dissapparated.

With a heavy heart, and his blood turned cold, he retired to his common room. Snaking into his four-poster bed, he pulled his emerald-green drapes shut. Lying down, he closed his eyes slowly, and pretended to sleep.

_This only confirms my thoughts. Voldie King and G – the Weaslette are having an affair. _

His chances with her; which already were slim to none, had just been killed to nothing.

------

**A/N:** _OMG, I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm really busy, and I only have time to type chapters in my spare time, which isn't very long. I'll write longer chapters as much as I can; I cant promise you that, but I'll try! Thanks to all my _wicked _reviewers, you all Rock!_

Will try to update more often,

-Death Immortalitis


	4. A Different Point Of View

**The Ring**

****

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned _HP_, why would I be writing fanfiction!? Bloody idiots. All belongs to Ms Jo, everybody!_

****

**A/N:** _How come I only got reviewer: (dear, loyal) _Katy_, for the last chapter? Why do you all hate me because I'm a Slytherin!? Or is my writing really _that _bad … sniff Hell, you can even make a vampire cry!_

_PS. How _DO _you get the space thingy in FF.N to work? I can press enter 100000000000 for all it matters, and it always ever shows up as ONLY one enter space. /8S_

**Warning:** _This chapter contains some smut, or 'lemon' – _whatever_. The lack of popularity for the last chapter has made me insert that sour fruit I hate on this site. I'm desperate, so sue me! sticks out tongue_

**Review Correspondent:**

****

__**Katy**__

_:'( You're my only reviewer for the last chapter, y'know that? sob Gosh, does everyone hate this story that bad!? Katy, hon', you rock! The others however, are slipping behind in their status. Thank you for being loyal to me._

_-----_

_ – CHAPTER FOUR –_

_A Different Point of View_

_Jealousy._

_Hatred._

_Guilt._

Those were the top three things Draco had felt building up inside him for that entire week.

_Jealousy, _towards the _oh-so-mighty _Voldie King for snatching the red-haired vixen he'd been pinning for years.

_Hatred, _to himself for letting someone break his cold demeanor inside.

_Guilt, _for not telling _her _how he felt earlier.

None of these mattered anymore, it seemed. Ginevra now _belonged _to Voldie King; Draco was a Death Eater following after his father, and Potty still beat him at Quiddich. Rather pathetic, _really_.

_ – Flashback –_

_The morning sunlight came pouring through the very few windows in the Slytherin Seventh Years dormitory. Even though there weren't many windows, the dorm was at the tallest point of the Tower, as so had the most direct hit of sun. _

_Draco woke up grumpily, opening up the hangings from his four-poster bed, trying to remember why he felt so restless and angry, as he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun. He sighed sorrowfully, shut the hangings and plopped himself back down on his bed, lost in thought. It was Saturday, so he needn't get up so early like he usually did on weekdays._

_'Weariness shows weakness, my son,' a voice seemed to whisper in his ear._

_The whole aftermath of last night's Death Eater meeting came back to him with a great pang onto his heart. Gasp! He has a heart? Well, yes lemme tell you, he does. And what a heavy heart it is._

_The frustration and jealousy he felt towards his all-mighty great master ('Voldie King) singed through his normally ice-cold heart. He felt his pale-skinned cheeks go red-hot with all the feelings he had worked so hard to hold back against his cold, hard appearance._

_Why did he feel this way about her? Her, Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family, the family his hated so much they wanted to rip their heads off! Her, the girl he'd made fun of as being 'Potter's girlfriend', even though he was secretly attracted to those cute little freckles – ARGH!!!!! What was he thinking? And why did he suddenly realise, now of all times, that his adoring fascination of her went back even to his Second Year!?_

_Father would never appove of this, even if she is on the Dark Side, now. After all, she obviously belongs to Vold - the Dark Lord now, he thought, bitterly. Also, if I call him Voldie King during a Death Eater meeting, even if it's by thought, he might find out anyways!_

__**A/N:**_ Remember? Legilimancy!_

_Exactly why he had to keep on pretending! But, keeping up with this charade wasn't as easy as it seemed, and it was getting harder everyday. Everyday, when he had to see her; with those _gorgeous _eyes he seemed to get lost in, and that fine mane of straight crimson-red hair, ending in those _perfect_ little curls … sigh_

_And look at plain old him; Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy (right-hand man of Vol – the _Dark _Lord), failure in classes compared to a Mudblood, Death Eater _extraordinare_. Hah! Yeah,_ right_ … _

_On the bright side of things, he was also exceptionally good-looking and handsome (or '_HOT!_' in the girls' eyes), talented and very gifted in many different tongues, suave, the resident _Sex God _of Hogwarts; wanted by almost every girl there, a great liar and actor, the _BEST _at pissing Potty and his gang off, _and_ the Slytherin Quiddich Captain/Seeker._

_Being all those things above, Draco wondered how his (in his dreams, you mean) Ginevra could _resist _him – _

__**A/N:**_ I certainly can't!_

**Draco:** _What!?_

**A/N:** _Er – nevermind!_

– _even when she wasn't with her – Draco gritted his teeth angrily – supposed (what was he kidding – '_supposed'_!) _lover_._

_But that's how she was, not like one of those slutty whores who (sometimes practically, usually _literally_) threw themselves at him, just for a quick shag, or just because of his money or looks. Draco admired that about her, and that was one of the things he _loved _about her._

_Wait – what? _Loved_!? He knitted his eyebrows in confusion._

_So was this the _glorious_ feeling so many people gad talked and cherished so dearly?_

_Liking and adoring evey but of a person that it hurt? Longingly waiting to be in the prescence of said person, that it filled the heart with a warm, pleasant tingly feeling? That when you even glanced over at that person, your whole face suddenly started to burn up?_

_If this was what the feeling called love felt like, Draco didn't know if he liked it or not._

_'_You can also get rejected time to time, too, in this tricky game called love. And your special candle that is burning off of your affection can and probably will be reduced to a mere golden thread, unbreakable but significant_,' he had been forced to read somewhere, in a book for Muggle Studies class._

__**A/N:**_ It became a required subject, by the order of Dumbledore._

_And surprisingly to him, who _loathed _muggles and mudbloods, found that this author was right. Little did he know that his small thread, would be stomped on many times again, each time re-igniting to it's previous golden flame. But, only to be put out to a mere thread once more, many times again._

_His life would never be the same … _

_– End Flashback –_

Sighing, once again very desolately, he pulled the hangings, reached for his neatly laid clothes on his bedside table, shut the hangings and began to dress.

When he was done, he crept silently to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth for 4-5 minutes.

_'Having nice teeth for an evil smile is also important, Draco.'_

**A/N:** _I know that was so not like Lucius, but I just HAD to add that in there! LOL_

_Get out of my mind, Lucius! _He didn't dare call him '_Father_' when he was alone. He'd much rather wish he'd never been born than have Lucius as a father.

He'd once tried calling him '_Dad_', and got a heavy beating afterwards. He remembered how much his body had hurt, how much he wanted to go and fall into a deep slumber, and how much he wanted to get _away _from his father.

_ - Flashback - _

_'You are not to call me that _disgusting _word, again! Do you hear me!?' Lucius had demanded rather than asked._

_'Yes, _Father_.' He had replied, purposely not looking him in the eye, but at his feet (supposedly) guilty._

_'What even made you call _me_, of all people that!? '_Dad_' may seem like another way to say '_Father_', but remember _I_ see no other difference - other than it is a word that _weak _people say! And what have I told you before, MALFOYS ARE _NOT **WEAK**_!'_

_ - End Flashback - _

As Lucius had screamed at him, Draco inwardly seethed that his own father didn't even care about _his _opinion.

_Well, _FATHER_, there _is _another difference. '_Dad_'s actually _like _their sons._

And with that thought he went down to the great hall, his face contorted in a mix of mingled fury and disgust.

-----

_Bloody thestrals, what crawled up his arse and died? _Ginevra thought to herself as a very pissed Draco Malfoy walked pass the Gryffindor table, even grumpier and haughty than he usually was, which was quite an achievement for him.

She could've sworn that she saw him take the tiniest of peeks from the corner of her eye, and straightened his back more as he walked pass her.

_Draco Malfoy_ – one of the more fine specimens at Hogwarts that Ginevra secretly admired – _fancied_, even. _What – **fancied**_!? How could she like _him_, when she already had the great Dark Lord, in his finer 16-year-old body?

She knew if Tom ever found out about this little crush of hers, she'd have to face … she shuddered at the thought, unable to process how much pain she'd be in. So she, having been taught Occlumency at a exceptionally young age – _10_, to be exact – made sure she blocked _only _her complicated feelings for the sliver-blonde hottie, from her lover.

She closed her eyes suddenly, exhaled quite heavily yet silently, at the thought. Her _lover_. The same handsome boy she'd been with so many years ago. She suddenly snapped them wide open with apprehension, and looked around to make sure no one had seen her expression at the thought.

She stared directly down at her bowl of oatmeal and toast, her face suddenly flushed with a sudden burning between her bust and definitely combined with some hot moistness between her thighs.

Biting her lip hard that she nearly started to bleed as she thought of the last time they'd first met once again, for precisely 5 years.

**A/N:** _Not 6 years, because she was probably already around 11 when the Chamber of Secrets incident happened._

When she'd been told the news of the Dark Lord, their great master, having been killed, by … himself?! She knew that Tom might be back.

She'd nearly gasped aloud as she saw her lover walk past the steel door. Trying not to let her mouth hang open, her stomach started to do back flips as she knew that she was finally going to be reunited with her true master. She was like a bloody slave for him.

**A/N:** _I do NOT like the song 'Slave 4 U' sung by Britney Spears – it is a frickin' slutty song, and I did NOT get the idea or 'inspiration' for that last statement from that extreamly vulgar song._

And when Lucius said that she was to see him for a 'conference', since she was the only 6th year, and the youngest Death Eater, she could've sworn that her pounding heart would give her nervousness, curiosity, arrousion, and anxiousness.

What he exactly wanted with her was simple. To finally have a little alone-time together; as both being 16, they were presently in their … ah, what was it called – their horny stage.

Memories of their last short but oh-so-precious time together flooded her mind, and she ducked her head even lower, so no one could see her burning-red forehead.

_- Flashback -_

_Tom went over to the steel door, averted his gaze to his redheaded lover, signaling her cue to follow him through the cold steel door._

_She followed most obediently, surprised by her own stamina of holding in her blood pressure from going directly to her pale face. However, she couldn't divert the attention of it from to the place it was going to most, between her legs and 'round her breasts._

_Once collected inside the room, Tom muttered something Ginevra didn't quite catch, but she knew what it was anyhow, whilst pointing his wand at the steel door. Muttering another charm at the door, a Silencing Charm, his face contorted into an expression of satisfaction and smugness._

_'Hello, my Ginevra.'_

_'Tom …' she whispered. 'Is this for real – are – are you real!?' Her voice nearly shrieking in disbelief and fright – fright that this was another one of her dreams, being a bit overly-vivid._

_She quickly groped at his chest, her hands going lower and lower, patting softly, as an Auror might frisk a Death Eater. She stopped when she neared his waist, and quickly withdrew her hands, her face now a very bright shade of scarlet._

_She bent her neck down, so he wouldn't see her lovely face so embarrassed by this act, when she'd done it many times before. She caught her breath when she looked down. Sitting in front of her was Tom's lower anatomy, his lower part where between his legs stuck out a rather large bump._

_'Anxious?' he asked teasingly, cupping her face with his ice-cold hands, so cold that they burned her skin, in a way that hurt but yet felt strangely pleasant._

_Gulping slowly, she nodded, and raised her head up to him. His cold gray-silver eyes (which were now swirling with a fiery red), widened, and he smirked slyly._

_Lowering his pale but very handsome face to hers, his lips captured hers in a passionate, yet very chaste kiss. Ginevra responded almost immediately, and their mouths opened up more, allowing each other's tongue to gently lick against one another._

_She moaned in pleasure and gently started to nip on his bottom lip, her tongue sucking the other. Her lips never leaving his, she began to unbutton his shirt quickly._

_'You're – we're wearing way too much on!' he hissed into her mouth._

_Moments later they were both laid across the King-sized bed, both completely naked, their hands roaming the others so furiously the floor around and beneath them began to shake._

_'Oh …' Ginevra moaned, 'Tom … more, more … OH!' Her loud moans were now silenced into high-pitched whimpers and squeaks as his tongue nibbled downwards on her right nipple, as the other hand was touching the one to the right. His mouth and hand turned to follow sideways to the opposite lily-white breast to give it the same treatment. The other nipple was now being succulently massaged and pinched playfully._

_Ginevra's hands, which were situated 'round her ebony-haired lovers neck, strayed downwards suddenly: down his back, round his waist and gently brushed them against him. He sucked in a deep breath of air in, and shoved himself under her moist, hot center. They both moaned in unison, and began grinding themselves together, both in pure bliss._

_Sensing they were both almost reaching their climax, they stopped and pulled away reluctantly. Nodding dreamily, she spread her legs apart, ready to be taken. He took out his wand, his hand shaking, and pointed to between her stomach and her womanhood._

_Tom steadied himself and in quick succession, plunged his manhood into her pleasantly hot confines. Not being able to do this again for years, they celebrated mentally on how much pleasure they were earning even though they hadn't been together for such a long time._

_Ginevra gasped, and he pulled out almost completely and thrusted in again, and again. They both were holding onto barely audible screams, both very near to their tip._

_A bloody great number of entrances later, they couldn't stand it anymore! Going in one more time, into her internal muscles now clenching tightly onto his cock, they climaxed with one last hearty moan. _

_Panting heavily, as Ginevra's cum was now leaking onto him, he held up her pale right hand up to his face. Eyeing the silver serpentine-spider ring slipped on the middle finger, he managed a weak smirk._

_'Good, you still wear it,' he whispered into her ear, biting softly onto the flesh there, his warm breath tantalizing her skin._

_– End Flashback –_

Recollecting herself, and taking a deep sip of her thankfully ice-cold cocktail, she forced herself to calm down. Her skin turning paler by the millisecond, now sprinkled with a tinge of rose-pink, she stood up to leave.

'Hey Gin, you ok? You look kind of peaky today … no offence,' her best friend Colin asked tentatively.

'Uh, I'm fine, Colin. Don't worry about me, I think I might be coming down with that bloody flu everyone's getting. But I'm sure it'll blow over soon.'

With a shrug, and a encouraging smile, he sat down and resumed eating. Sighing with relief, Ginevra left the Great Hall, directly to the Prefects' Bathroom to drown herself in some icicle-freezing water.

Little did she know that the band on her middle finger, concealed accordingly but still very significant, was glowing a bright emerald-green, showing only in the shadows of the night, so no one could see it.

However, a certain stalking silver-blonde Seventh Year had incidentally, endangering his life more than he knew.

-----

**A/N:** _I am now as pissed off as Draco is right now. I am absolutely DISGUSTED with myself for putting in that (even if horribly bad) bit of … whispers S-M-U-T. But as I told you for that very low popularity for the last chapter, I was forced to do that to get some more ratings._ **DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!** _This goes to everyone 'cept Katy, the only one who bothered to R&R last time. For you horny people, go to some other smutty fic, this _ISN'T_ one. Flame if you want._

- Death Immortalitis


End file.
